


The Gravity's Too Much

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Post s04e08: The Dark Red Caper, Season 4 Spoilers, Song: Treacherous (Taylor Swift), rlly feelin fearless vibes after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: A little post-season 4 Carulia because we deserve it <3It's gonna get a little spicy (not super spicy it's not Dress level spice or anything like that adkfkjfgj it just works with the song)
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The Gravity's Too Much

_Julia_

_Is she going to show up?_ I thought.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, the girl in red crossed into my view.

I nearly jumped with excitement, but then reminded myself that I was a professional.

"Carmen! I'm so glad that you showed up!"

"Of course, Jules! I wouldn't miss a day with you for the world."

I hugged the taller girl tightly, ending up picking her up and spinning her around.

"Woah, Jules. You're really strong."

I felt my cheeks mottle red under the light amount of makeup that Ivy had counseled me to wear.

We got caught up as I spread out the blanket and assortment of food I had brought.

"I've been balancing helping my mother with the orphanage in Buenos Aires and being a vigilante crime fighter," she joked lightly.

I chuckled softly.

"Your smile is really pretty," Carmen murmured as she scooted closer.

"You're really pretty," I said before covering my mouth and apologizing profusely.

"No, don't apologize."

Carmen was suddenly closer than I thought.

The gravity was almost too much.

It was too much.

She leaned down- or I leaned up, I couldn't tell- and our lips connected.

I pulled away first, not because I didn't like it, but because I could feel something on my lips.

"This road- the road we're on- is treacherous," I muttered, digging in the basket for a napkin.

"Let me get it," Carmen told me, moving closer yet again and wiping the lipstick off with her thumb.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were sensitive to matte lipstick."

"No, it's okay. I... didn't know either."

"If... if we do this again, I'll be sure to wear something else," she told me, winking.

"Do- do you _want_ to do this again?" I asked cautiously, as if it were a hot-button issue.

"If this road isn't too treacherous."

"Can I..." she trailed off, eyes on my lips and eyebrows raised.

I pulled her down for a kiss.

My hands moved from the back of her head to trace down her back, resting on her waist for a moment before ending up on her thighs.

We pulled apart, resting our heads together.

"This slope may be treacherous but it can't get any better than this," she whispered.

"Really know how to make a girl swoon, huh?" I asked mischievously.

She shoved my shoulder lightly.

I felt a raindrop on my shoulder, then another on my face.

The rain's evolution into a storm was nearly instantaneous.

Carmen helped me pack the picnic back up before starting to spin me around.

I gripped the taller girl's hand with one hand and put the other back on her waist, leading her through a waltz to unheard music.

"I don't know why, but I'm dancing through a storm with you," I laughed, water running down my hair, soaking it so that it stuck to my face.

"It's because you love me," she called with a chuckle.

She had taken my hand, dragging me headfirst, but we were fearless.


End file.
